Chuunin Academy
by Shikyo Yaiba
Summary: CHAPTER 7 UP! Just when everyone thought it was over, another academy is built! Lower and higher classes are combined, and chaotic life ensues! Let's hope Tenten can survive. [TentenCentric] [Slight OOC] NejiTenSasu Slight NaruHina, Possible ShikaIno
1. A New Day

Chuunin Academy

A/N: Hello to you all once again! I have come back with a high school-ish fic. 'Cept it's the Chuunin Academy! n-n And they all have different clothes. .-. umm…yeah. I'll update when I can, which will hopefully be soon. Durned vision.

Disclaimer: I ate Naruto. No really, I did. In a little bowl of ramen. XD

* * *

_**BEEP! BEEP! BEEP! **_

"Urrrrrgh…" someone mumbled from underneath the covers. "Shut up you damn clock." And with that, she attempted to ram the innocent object through the wall. _'Hey, how come it won't budge?'_ Giving in, she opened an eye and stared at the clock. "Oh yeah, I glued it down with super glue last night." She sighed.

Now don't get her wrong – Tenten loved to be a ninja. It was going to another Academy that had her down. Just when she had thought her Academy days were over…Old man Sandaime had to go and make a Chuunin academy. _'Well, at least it gives instant access to the exams…'_

Tenten was a plain, simple girl, hard-working but never noticed, and never noticing. She got up from bed and changed into a loose fitting gray T-shirt and dark blue pants. For added warmth, she put on a back sweatshirt. She grabbed her Konoha forehead protector and tied it around her head – her hair unusually pulled back into a low pony tail. She slipped on her ninja sandals, and with that, she was out of the house.

Jumping across the rooftops, she spied many ninja all heading the same way she was. _'The Chuunin Academy is gonna be crowded, huh? Well, I guess that's expected since the younger kids from the regular Academy are coming, too. Oh boy…'_

She hopped down in front of the school's gates and pulled her hood over her head. She never really did liked being noticed anyway. She passed through the doors and came to view a hoard of girls surrounding a boy. He had dark eyes and a piercing glare. His hair was black and somewhat resembled that of a chicken's rear end.

Tenten rolled her eyes. _Popularity._ It was something she found stupid and useless. I mean, if you're so well known, sure it's great, but then when you go on a mission, the enemy will probably have studied about you, too.

Tenten stood in the exact some spot. Multiple girls on their way to the school immediately made their way to the boy. Tenten sighed as she walked by, not giving the boy a second glance. She'd just head off peacefully to the head off to her class.

* * *

'_Arg…how many girls **are **there?!' _he thought, clearly annoyed. He was currently leaning against a wall at the entrance to the school. He wore a blue shit with a semi-high collar, his clan's symbol emblazed on the back and a clean pair of white shorts. His bangs covered his face and he wore a blue Konoha forehead protector as well.

He was surrounded by multiple girls, all staring at him to no end. He sighed. And that's when he spotted _someone_ in a black sweatshirt. Whoever it was had a clear face, devoid of any feeling in particular. Bangs were hanging in front of their face. Sasuke looked down at the person's attire. Black sweatshirt and dark blue pants. A trace of gray was visible underneath the sweatshirt, too. The person stuffed their hands into their pockets and walked off…and that's when he caught a better glimpse of their face – this person was a girl. _A girl who walked past him without even looking._ He smirked. This would be interesting.

* * *

He walked down the streets of Konoha, casually eating a pork bun. He had eyes as clear as the morning sky. He was dressed in plain clothes: a white T-shirt underneath an open, light brown jacket. His shorts were a darker shade of brown, much like his hair color. As many other students, his Konoha forehead protector was tied around his head.

The boy turned and faced his new 'educational facility'. It wasn't like he wanted to be here anyway. He heard girlish giggling from behind him. _'Great. More girls,' _he thought disdainfully. He really hated having people watch him. He finished his food and stuffed his hands into his pockets, entering the school. He eyes another boy being harassed by a large group of females. He didn't even bother looking a second time. What didn't concern him, wouldn't concern him.

He closed his eyes and proceeded along the path towards his designated location, otherwise known as his classroom. As he passed by multiple Jounin instructors, he heard low whispers that usually included the word 'prodigy'. "Tch," he spat. He was irritated about all this 'prodigy' talk. How long would it be until they all just shut up? He felt like he was going to hate this year…and yet he felt this unknown twinge in his stomach that seemed to tell him otherwise.

* * *

A/N: Yeah, so it's the intro to the main story and main characters. The real fun starts soon. I hope you find this new series interesting. Until next time! – Shikyo Yaiba

Extra Note: I have deleted _Neji Gaiden_. The storyline just wasn't working for me anymore, and I felt like the rest of my writing stunk. If anyone wants to do something like my old idea, go right on ahead. Sorry to those who enjoyed the story. I just couldn't continue it anymore.


	2. Kunai, Anybody?

Chuunin Academy

A/N: Hello to all! n-n I'm glad to hear all your positive review on my new story. So the intro is over, and now the hectic life of Tenten begins! Have fun! ;)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. DX

* * *

Tenten sighed and made her way into her first class. Luckily, it was her favorite class – Ninja Tools. And everyone knows what that means. Weapons, and lots of 'em. She entered the classroom and sat on the floor, knowing that wherever she sat, she'd be moved, sooner or later.

"Hey you. Get off the floor," called a voice.

See? With a sigh she picked herself up and off the floor. She looked towards the owner of the voice. Her eyes met the gaze of a Hyuuga, one of the most prestigious clans in Konoha.

"Sitting on such a filthy surface," he commented, "Why the heck do you do it anyway?"

Tenten rolled her eyes. _'Great, another guy. Oh well. I'll have to meet some people sooner or later.' _"Wherever I sit, I always get moved one way or another. Just like what you made me do a minute ago, stupid."

"If I'm stupid then what are you?" he smirked.

"Well then I guess I'm stupider," she plainly stated, shrugging her shoulders.

The boy looked at Tenten questionably. Who the heck would say that anyway?

"Hn,"

"You know, you don't have to be so upset that you didn't get to argue with me,"

"…" he was silent. No one had _ever_ attempted to translate his 'hn's, and here this girl had just hit the nail on the head.

"Name," he demanded.

"Tenten. Yours?"

"Neji," he responded.

Before the conversation could continue, the door opened and a Jounin instructor walked in. He raised an eyebrow in confusion. "What are you two doing here?"

"Nothing better to do," they responded simultaneously.

"Well, class will begin soon. Just stay there. I have a seating chart for you." the instructor said.

Within five minutes, all the students were in the classroom. Out of the corner of Tenten's eye, she saw the boy from earlier. _'There's that popular kid. He still has girls hanging around him.'_

"Hello class!" the teacher shouted, "I am Aoba and I will be your teacher for Ninja Tools. Yes, I know all of you wish to sit next to Uchiha or Hyuuga, but I am having you sit in alphabetical order. I will call off your names as you sit down.

* * *

"…Uchiha Sasuke here, and lastly…" Aoba paused for a minute. Tenten sighed. "That'd be me," she called, "I don't have a last name. And if I do, I've never heard of it." Aoba nodded as Tenten took a seat next to this 'Uchiha Sasuke'.

"Now, to promote good social skills, I'd like each of you to turn to the person next to you and tell them about yourself," Aoba smiled. Tenten and Sasuke audibly sighed.

Sasuke turned to the girl on his right. And that's when he noticed it – this was the same girl he was walking by earlier. At the same moment, Tenten turned to face Sasuke. Of course, she already knew him the minute she saw him step in with the girls.

"The name's Tenten," she said dully. "Yours?"

"Uchiha Sasuke, but I think you knew that," he responded. He half expected her to scream, and half expected her faint. But she did neither.

"Hm, that's right. You're that 'genius and talented kid' from the old academy. You were a year below me. Nice to meet ya."

"…"

"Well aren't you gonna say anything?" she questioned.

"Fine. I use fire-type jutsus, I can see through most genjutsus, and I have a high endurance. I possess the Sharingan, my clan's bloodline limit and I can use it to copy pretty much anything," he smirked. She wouldn't be able to say much on the same subject.

"Hm. If you wanna talk combat, I guess I can give you some info," she started. "I have a high endurance. I can train for various amounts of time depending on location and weather. I am pretty fast, and more of a taijutsu user than anything else. I _really _like using ninja tools in combat. One of my favorites is the fuuma shuriken, actually. But there are so many more it's kinda impossible to name them all. I mean, there are sais, nunchaku, zanbatous – those are still to heavy for me – and senbons."

Sasuke stared at Tenten. _'Just who **is **this girl?'_ "And well I'm the last survivor of the Uchiha Clan," he mumbled, hoping she would hear. He was almost sure he'd get a girl-ish response this time.

"Oh…that must he hard on you. But you're alive now, right? Be glad for that!" she said cheerily. "But I wonder how do you live if you're not old enough to get a jo- "

"Class!!" shouted Aoba, "Look this way. I need to test your aim. Here are several targets," he stepped aside, "and I want each of you to aim and throw a kunai towards the center. Write your names on your own kunai so I will now who's is who's. Good. Now…throw!"

Each student respectively threw their kunai to a target. Several 'thunk's could be heard within the time span of three seconds. Only four kunias had hit their mark in the center. Aoba walked by and pulled out each kunai that had not been a bull's eye. He then inspected the four kunai that were. He read off the names, "Uchiha Sasuke, Hyuuga Neji, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten. Would you all mind throwing you kunai a second time?" Aoba tossed them their kunai and this time, only three hit the bull's eye. But only one was in the exact center.

Hinata's kunai was about one centimeter away from the target, Neji's kunai had hit the center mark, but it was leaning towards the bottom, and Sasuke's kunai was leaning to the left. Tenten's kunai was dead center.

"Umm…good job," called a wary voice. Aoba pulled out each of the kunai and returned them. "Tenten…I'd like to have you throw it a third time."

"Urrgh," Tenten sighed. "Sensei, can I just throw a bunch and get it over with?"

"Sure," he shrugged.

And out of nowhere, Tenten whipped out five more kunai, three held in between each finger of both hands. They soared across the room towards six different targets. Six successive 'thunk's were heard. Everyone stared in awe. **Every kunai was dead center at different targets.**

"Is that good enough Aoba-sensei?" Tenten asked.

"Oh, uh, yes. I think you've just passed the test I was going to give out next week." He said, snapped out of his trance.

"Yay!" cried Tenten. She did hate tests after all. What she didn't notice were two pairs of eyes intently watching her. The owners were thinking the exact same thing. _'Just who is this Tenten?'_

* * *

Tenten sighed for the umpteenth time that day. She had just gotten out of her fourth class of the day – Genjutsu, her worst subject. She was now heading towards her fifth class – Taijutsu, a subject she excelled in next to Ninja Tools. She stepped inside the wide gym and saw something that scared her. It scared her very, very, much.

* * *

A/N: I bet you all know what's coming next! XD yeah, I updated early because I have nothing to do this weekend. I just finished my finals, so yeah. I hope you like. Oh, and I have no idea if Aoba _should _be teaching the class, but he is now! Lol. During the next few chapters, Tenten's going to get to know some other people. Enjoy! – Shikyo Yaiba 


	3. Taijutsu, It's All About The Hair

Chuunin Academy

Chapter 3

A/N: Sorry for the late update. I've just been piled up with homework recently. Being in accelerated classes stinks…but it's good for a college ap. XP I still have three more years if high school left. –sigh- Anyway, I know it's stupid, but I had to put everyone together in Taijutsu. XP Oh well. I hope you enjoy the chapter!

Disclaimer: Me no own Naruto.

* * *

**Tenten POV**

My eyes twitched as I stared at the monstrosity before me. I mean…was he really supposed to be a Jounin!? Green spandex, a Jounin vest, and a bowl cut that was **_extremely_** shiny. Probably the shiniest thing on him!

"Ah! Another youthful pupil! Please join us!" he smiled.

**PING!**

AAAH!!! Holy god, my eyes!! I take it back, _his teeth_ are the shiniest! I shivered in fright of looking at him again. I swear, I'm gonna go blind because of this class! I opened an eye from behind the shield known as my arms. And…**WTF!? DID THE TEACHER JUST GIVE BIRTH TO THAT KID!? **I mean that mini-kid just popped out of nowhere!!

"Gai-sensei!! Another youthful student! She shall be my sister in training!" the mini-green kid shouted.

"N-no, really. That's fine…It's okay," I said, backing away. Seriously…who were these people?!

"YOSH!" the big-green shouted, "I am your teacher Gai-sensei! I am grouping all of you youthful children to go youthfully sparring in this youthful gym."

Youth, youth, youth…I'm gonna go blind _and _deaf by the end of the day!!

"Haruno Sakura, Yamanaka Ino, Hyuuga Hinata, and Tenten…uh…" he paused, "Well…Tenten, over in that _youthful_ area!"

I walked over to the left side of the gym and waited for the others top arrive. Wasn't that Hyuuga kid the one in my Ninja Tools class? Hinata? Yeah, it sounded familiar…

"HEY INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD!"

"GRRR!!!"

"GRRR!!!"

"Wha? Oh they're here." I muttered, turning around.

Oh. My. God. **_WHAT THE HECK IS WITH THIS CLASS AND HAIR?!_**

One has pink hair, the other's a blonde, and well…that girl's hair is nearly _blue_. Are they gonna dye my hair red or something?!

"E-excuse me…but...um…uh…you're T-Tenten-san, right?" the blue-haired girl asked. "I-I'll spar with you…uh…um...that is, if you want me to…"

'_Hey, maybe she isn't so bad,'_ I thought. "Sure," I smiled. "But no weapons. It'd be a tad dangerous if we did, right?"

We took our respective stances and carefully watched each other. I looked her straight in the eye and I found…nervousness? Fear? Well that's not what I expected. Letting out a battle cry I ran towards her and swung my left fist. She ducked and aimed a low kick to my ankle, which I managed to jump over. While she was still on the floor, I swung my right arm around in midair. I felt the back of my fist hit her face. I landed roughly on my back. I rolled over and saw her lying on the ground with a bloody nose. _'Oops,'_

"Hey are you okay?" I asked, getting up. I walked over to her, peering at her face. _'…She fainted…' _I felt the corners of my lip twitching in a nervous smile. Poor girl. I picked her up and put her on a bench and walked over to the other two girls, Sakura and Ino. Maybe they wanted to spar.

"Hey!" I greeted, smiling at them.

"INO-PIG!"

"FOREHEAD GIRL!"

"**BLONDIE**!"

"**PINKIE**!"

"_WILL YOU GUYS SHUT UP?!_" I shouted, irritated with their antics. The pink one turned to me.

"**STAY OUTTA THIS!!**" she yelled, throwing a fist at me.

"_LIKE HELL I WILL!_" I responded, blocking her punch while sending her one of my own.

"AAAAAAAAAHHHH!!!!!" she screamed, flying into the bleachers. "Urrrrrrrggg…"

I stared at where I had punched her. _'Double oops. I knocked out two of them.'_ Now the blonde one, Ino, was staring at me. I looked at her nervously.

"Uh…sorr – "

"**OH MY GOD YOU KNOCKED OUT FOREHEAD, I LOVE YOU!**" she yelled, jumping to hug me.

'_**OMFG!! ATTACK OF THE BLONDE FEMALE! DEFENSE MODE, DEFENSE MODE!!!**'_

I immediately brought out my leg, kicking her in the stomach.

"GACK!" she umm…_'gack'ed_ as I kicked her off my leg. _'Uh…triple oops. There goes the last one…I better go to Gai-sensei and ask to spar with some guys…'_

"Gai-sensei!" I called, "May I go train with some guys over there?"

"Why, youthful blossom?" he asked. He looks…suspicious? Oh crap.

"Um…I, uh, _youthfully _defeated my classmates and _youthfully _wish to spar with some more _youthful_ classmates."

"Oh my!" he clasped his hands together in joy and began to sob. "You are **so** youthful! Of course you may!"

"Um…thank you…Gai-sensei…"

"Yo, guys!" I shouted, walking towards a group of boys. One was that Neji guy and the other was Sasuke…I think. Oh wait – yeah, it's him. I could spot his chicken-butt hair from a mile away.

They turned to look at me. Sasuke and Neji sent me some familiar glares. Beside them was another kid with blonde hair that was wearing an…an orange…jump…suit. Two words: The hell!? On the floor was another guy, sleeping…Is it me or does his head look like a pineapple? What the fudge is up with my Taijutsu class?

"…You wanna spar?"

"YOU BET I DO!!" the orange guy yelled. "DATTEBAYO!!"

"Naruto, shut up," the guy in the floor complained, "Can't sleep when I'm around you…"

"Aw, you're no fun, Shikamaru…" he complained.

"…"

"FIGHT!!!" Naruto screamed, trying to tackle me.

'_**OMFG!! ATTACK OF THE BLONDE MALE! DEFENSE MODE, DEFENSE MODE!! **…That sounds familiar…'_

I ducked and revealed a wooden post…which he slammed his face into. I burst into fits of laughter after seeing his face.

"You…you're so…STUPID!" I shouted, hugging my sides. "Hahahahaha!!!"

"Tenten…" Sasuke muttered, "Shut it. **Now.**"

"I glared at him, "No, I won't shut it, Chicken-butt."

"You just got owned, Uchiha," Shikamaru smirked. "By a **_girl_**."

"You got a problem with girls?" I asked.

"Not at all,"

"Good,"

"Tenten," Neji called. "You wanted to spar?"

"Yes! Finally someone gets it!" I sighed, flinging my arms into the air.

"I'll fight yo –"

"**YOSH! STUDENTS, OUR TAIJUTSU CLASS IS UNYOUTHFULLY OVER! BUT PLEASE COME BACK TOMORROW!!**" Gai-sensei called out.

"So much for that," I sighed, turning around.

"Hey," he called again, "I'll fight you tomorrow. Don't forget."

"Uh-huh," I nodded, walking out the doors. _'Next class…chakra control. Hm.'_

"Youthful friend!" someone called. I winced. It was that mini-Gai.

"H-hi!" I greeted. "What's your name?"

"Rock Lee! I am the ninja who will only use taijutsu!"

"…Why?"

"Because I can't use anything else," he deadpanned.

"Oh,"

"…"

"…"

"So…" I started, "I'm Tenten. Um…what's your next class?"

"Chakra control. What about you?"

"Same," I responded. _'Hey, he's actually pretty nice…'_

"So shall we go?" he asked.

"Sure," I nodded.

* * *

A/N: That feels like the worst attempt at humor, EVER. And no, I don't hate blondes. I just needed something as a joke for this chapter. So, next up is Chakra control…with Lee. xD Please review. It motivates me to write more for you guys. n-n Until next chapter! – Shikyo Yaiba 


	4. Chakra Control, What's With The Pig?

Chuunin Academy

Chapter 4

A/N: AHMIGODI'MSORRY!!!! Decathlon took up a bunch of my time not to mention my parents were limiting my comp time. BUT I'M BACK!! I totally missed writing this story. I hope you guys will enjoy this chapter. n.n (Just in case you didn't know, things in italics are generally thoughts. You'll be able to tell when. ;P)

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. But I wish it did. -sobs-

* * *

Chakra control. The class seemed simple enough. Boy, was I wrong. I stepped into the classroom and surveyed the room. There were two people I recognized: Hyuuga Neji and, obviously, Rock Lee who was standing next to me. Oh, here comes the pink-haired girl. Uh…oh. She's got a major set of bandages wrapped around her head. Oops. 

I sighed and took a seat next to Neji. Seemed like he was in most of my classes, so why not get to know him better?

"Hey," I greeted, "Neji, right?"

"Yeah," he responded, "Tenten, I'm assuming?"

"Nice memory," I joked, "So…When do you think the class will start?"

"Hn,"

"Aw, c'mon. Liven up a bit." Neji merely jerked his head to the right. I looked and saw the strangest thing in my whole life.

A pig was running across the room being chased by some lady with short, black hair.

"Tonton!!" she screamed, "Get back here!!!"

"Buibui!!"

I stared at the scene before me. _Tonton? Am I related to a pig? _I shook my head and turned to Neji.

"I think the class is 'live' enough," he smirked.

"…"

"…"

"What the crap is going on?"

"Beats me," he shrugged.

"**ATTENTION CLASS!**" our teacher huffed, holding the pig in a headlock, "I am your chakra control teacher! My name is Shizune. I am also the assistant of Tsunade!"

_Yeah, yeah, assistant of Tsunade. Whatever… **Wait, what?!**_ "…By Tsunade, do you mean the legendary Sannin?"

"Why yes," Shizune blinked, "She's taking over the village." It took all the dignity I had not to start squealing and rushing off to the Hokage's office.

"I also hear that she'll be looking for an apprentice from this class…" Shizune put a finger to her chin in thought, "She said something about best chakra control…"

Did I hear that right? Apprentice? To the GREAT Tsunade-sama? Tsunade has been my idol for as long as I can remember. She's one of the greatest kunoichi of all time, and I wanted to work my way to the top, just like her!

* * *

I stared at the wall before me, determined to climb it all the way using my chakra, just as Shizune-sensei taught us. Maybe then I would be able to become Tsunade's apprentice. 

I focused chakra into the soles of my ninja sandals and lightly pressed my feet to the wall, tugging a little to make sure that my foot was adhered to the wall. I then lifted up my other foot and began to walk along the length of the wall. _This is so cool! No hands! Haha…_

I looked around to see if any other students were making progress. Bad idea. I looked up only to discover Neji and Sakura hanging from the ceiling. _Aw man…How'd they get up there so quick? _I then heard some squealing and turned around. THE FRIGGIN' PIG IS HANGING FROM THE CEILING NOW! **PIG!! **It isn't even human and yet it can climb walls better than me!

I frowned in frustration as I made my way to the top. I carefully removed one of my feet and placed it on the ceiling. _C'mon…I can do this…_ I laid my other foot down on the ceiling. _Alright! I did it!  
_

**CRACK! POP! **_What the...?  
_

"AAAAAAAAAAAAAH!!!!" I yelled. Great, just great. I applied too much chakra and now I'm falling off the ceiling. I prepared myself for the impact…which never came. "What the?" I peeked out beyond my arms and realized that someone caught me.

"…Hn,"

"Uh…hi?" I smiled meekly. "Sorry, Neji."

**_"YOU! PINK HAIR! CEILING! MY OFFICE! NOW!"_**

I turned around to look at the source of the loud noise. It was none other than Tsunade-sama. _'Well there goes my chance of being her apprentice…' _I mentally sighed. Ah well, who cares?

"Class, I need your attention!" Shizune called, "This is Tsunade, the best medic-nin you will ever meet. As I said earlier, she will be the new Hokage. Understood?"

We all nodded and bowed as Tsunade left the room with Sakura. And then…

"Neji, why are you still holding me?"

* * *

"Owww…." I mumbled, patting my behind. "He didn't have to drop me on the floor like that…" 

"That's just how a bunch of guys are, Tenten-san,"

"Yeah, I know, Sakura," I replied. "And just call me Tenten. No need for formalities."

"So, Tenten-sa – Tenten," she started, "what do you think of the new academy?"

"I don't really know," I responded, "It's an odd place, I suppose. I don't know TOO many people, but enough to get by."

"Hm? Such as…?"

"Hmm…well there's Neji and Sasuke, the two silent weirdos. Of course I know Lee, the –"

"Whoa, wait. WHOSE name did you just say?"

"Lee's?" I gave Sakura a questioning look.

"No, no. Before that."

"Neji and Sasuke?"

"SASUKE!" I flinched at the tone of her voice, "How'd you meet him?"

"…You like him? He's in a bunch of my classes," I put a finger to my chin in thought, "Ninja Tools, Genjutsu, and Taijutsu. And of course, everyone shares the free period. You're I Genjutsu and Taijutsu with me, right? So that means you're in his classes, too."

"N-no…I don't l-like him…" she paused, "It's just that he never really talks to anyone."

"Ah, I see. Anyway, how does it feel to be known as Tsunade's apprentice?" I asked.

"Hm…There's not much too it. All I know so far is that she's gonna train me in medical ninjutsu."

"Have fun with that," I joked. "Well, this is my stop," I signaled to the house on my right, "I'll see you tomorrow, Sakura."

"Aa, I'll introduce you to a few friends of mine,"

"Sounds good," I waved and entered my home.

* * *

_'…What's that?' I reached out a hand in front of me, trying to grab onto what seemed like the shadow of a person.  
_

_"Who are you?" I questioned.  
_

_"Someone you'll learn more about soon."  
_

"Wait! I…OOF!" I shouted, falling onto the floor. "Damn floor…that was a weird dream." I looked at the clock. I had thirty minutes left to get ready and go to the academy. I sighed and picked myself up and off the floor.

_'What to wear, what to wear…' _I looked at my closet. I shrugged and went with my usual attire of a Chinese shirt and cropped pants. I quickly tied up my hair in my customary buns – unlike yesterday when I had my hair in a ponytail. I raced downstairs, strapping on the weapon holster. Without missing a beat, I ran outside and towards the academy, spying a big black chicken butt.

Now who can that be? I snickered to myself as I jumped down from the building and landed next to Sasuke.

"Hey, Chicken-butt," I greeted.

"…Would you stop calling me that?" He looked annoyed.

"Nope," I grinned.

"What's with the hair?" he asked, inclining his head in my direction.

"Hm?" I looked up. "Oh, you mean the buns. It's usually how my hair is."

"Hmph,"

He sighed and shoved his hands into his pockets. I silently walked the rest of the way alongside him. But I didn't notice the odd looks the other people were giving me…

* * *

A/N: What a horrible way to end the chapter! I'm a bad person. Not updating in so long... I hope this chapter was okay. I'll get back into writing soon enough. -curses high school- Please review! – Shikyo Yaiba 


	5. Chickenbutt and ToD

Chuunin Academy

Chapter 5

A/N: Dear lord, I haven't updated in forever. I luckily got some inspiration lately for a lot of NejiTen fics…Hehehe. Not to mention this chapter. n-n Please accept my apology for making it so late. Oh, and I cosplayed Tenten at the Anime Expo this year. Just though I'd say. I'll put pics up on my deviantart account soon.

Disclaimer: Naruto does not belong to me. Aw, man. -pout-

* * *

"Tenten, this is Ino. Ino, Tenten." Sakura introduced. 

"Yo," we both greeted, shaking hands.

"Sorry about the other day," I started, "Didn't mean to hit you so hard."

"Nah, it's fine," the blonde shrugged. (Why do I still refer to her as that?)

"And…I'm Hinata…" the shy girl offered me her hand, but I decided to stand there like a dork wad and stare at her eyes.

"Um…"

"Hey…your eyes remind me of someone…" I paused for a moment…only to realize I never really introduced myself of her. Shit. "OHMIGODI'MSORRYFORSTARINGATYOUIDIDN'TMEANITHII'MTENTEN!!"

"…" All three girls stared at me.

"…Care to slow that down for us?" Ino asked.

"I'm sorry for staring at you. I didn't mean it. Hi, I'm Tenten."

"Oh,"

…

…

"OH, NOW I REMEMBER! YOU LOOK LIKE NEJI!" I yelled again. This time, they winced out of the sheer volume…guess I should watch how loud I say things…

"Yes…he's…he's my cous – "

"HINATA!!" someone yelled, tackling my new friend.

"N-naruto-kun…"

"Oh hey. That's right, you're Naruto. You're the guy that slammed his head into the wooden post yesterday." I recalled.

"Oh…you again… What was your name…" he furrowed his brows and scratched his head. "Um…"

"It's – "

"NO DON'T TELL ME!"

"No, really. It's oka – "

"NO, NO. I KNOW THIS!"

"Naruto-kun…" Hinata whispered.

"I GOT IT. I REMEMBER NOW!"

"Really?"

"Nah, he never remembers anything," Sakura said, leaning over to me.

"Sakura-chan, that's mean…" Naruto whined, "Anyway, I remember you now. When can we have that sparring match, Twenty?"

I twitched.

"…What did you say?" I hissed. I think I saw the girls backing away from me.

"…Is something wrong, Twenty?"

"…"

"Hello? Is today not a good – "

"YOU'RE DEAD UZUMAKI!" I screamed, grabbing my kunai. "GET YOUR ASS OVER HERE!"

"WAAAAAAAAAAAIIIIIIII!!!!"

* * *

Sweat dripped down the side of my head as I carefully hid myself in the tree. _'Target found,' _I smirked to myself, spotting the blob of orange. _'Wait for it…'_ He turned his back to me. _'Now!'_

I jumped off the tree branch and put my kunai around next to his throat.

"Hey, Uzumaki…"

"O-oh. Uh…Crap…Hi?"

"You're dea – WHOA!" I yelled, feeling myself jerked back.

"Leave the idiot alone. He's not worth it, Tenten."

"Yeah right, Neji," I frowned at him, "You're just trying to save your little buddy."

"Hn,"

"You suck,"

"Hn, "

"WHAT?! I AM **NOT** A LOSER. GET YOUR BUTT BACK HERE MISTER!" I shouted, glaring at his back.

"…'ttebayo?" he stared at us.

"I'll see you in Ninjutsu, Naruto. Ja." I sighed, running after the damned Hyuuga.

* * *

"…Is Kakashi-sensei late again?" I asked, turning to Ino. 

"He's always late. Don't ask why. No one knows, but he always claims to be helping an old woman."

"Why do you wanna know anyway?" Sasuke asked, taking a seat beside me.

"Why do you care, chicken-butt?" I head Ino giggle in the corner.

"For the love of…" he sighed, "Will you just quit calling me that?"

"Mmm…alright. I will."

"…You serious?"

"You bet I'm serious…duck-fanny," I laughed. Ino joined me.

"What's so funny, 'ttebayo?" Naruto asked, popping his head out from behind my desk.

"Stay out of it, dobe,"

"Teme…I wanna know. Twent – Tenten, tell me!!"

"It's nothing…Sasuke's just being an ass…just like his hair," I snickered.

"HEY LOOK, ON THE DOOR! IT'S A NOTE!" someone screamed.

"It says to practice the Bunshin no Jutsu…"

"You can read from there?" Ino asked.

"Well…yeah. It's not that hard…"

"Are you kidding me!? I can't even see the word 'bunshin'!" Ino threw her arms up in the air.

"Just leave it alone and practice," Sasuke sighed.

"You're a party pooper, duck-fanny,"

"I think I liked chicken-butt better…" he mumbled.

"Okay, then…goose-hiney."

"WOULD YOU QUIT IT?!"

* * *

Ah yes, freedom at last. Or at least for a little while. It's everyone's free period now. Thank god. So here I am in the middle of one of the training fields with the whole group…meaning all the girls and guys. Mind you, the training field we're in isn't very big. We had fifty (okay, I'm exaggerating) other ninjas in there with us. Which means that all hell will break loose. 

"STOP YANKING MY HAIR NARA!" Ino screamed.

"I ain't yankin' nothin' ya old bat,"

"WHAT DID YOU CALL ME?!"

"Umm…could you maybe…calm…down?" Ah, that was Hinata, the voice of reason.

"SOMEONE TOUCHED MY BUTT!"

The grounds went dead and everyone stared at Sakura.

"…What? Someone did…AND ONCE I FIND WHO DID I'M GONNA KILL 'EM."

…I have never, in my entire life, seen so many ninja rush for the exit of the training field. And soon enough it was just the nine of us.

"What do we do now? Spar?" I asked. Free class was nice, but extremely boring since you couldn't leave the academy grounds. Arg.

"Sparring sounds – "

"WE'RE PLAYING TRUTH OR DARE!" Ino shouted, cutting off Neji.

I stared at her. "You're…you're kidding right?"

"Nope!"

"…I'm out of here," Neji, Sasuke, and I ran for the exit.

"Oh no you don't,"

I felt myself freeze mid-step. "Shikamaru!" I whined.

"Nara…"

"Let us go. Now."

"No way, man. If I have to stay, the three of you are, too."

"What do you mean you have to stay?" I looked over at him.

My god. Ino had her legs wrapped around Shikamaru's torso. Does she have ANY idea what she's doing?! I mean, seriously!

"Nara…"

"Let."

"Us."

"Go." the three of us finished.

"Like I said, if I'm stayin' all of you are, too."

"Damn you to hell Shikamaru," I cursed. "Fine, we'll stay."

"We?" Neji and Sasuke chorused.

"Uh..all for one and one for all?" I weakly grinned at them.

* * *

"Alright, Tenten! You're turn!!" Ino cried happily. 

"Mmk...Just hold on a minute while I think..."

Okay, here's a quick overview of what's happened so far. Sasuke, Neji, and I are the only ones who haven't been truth or dared yet. Naruto? He's down to his underpants, courtesy of Sakura, with a passed out Hinata next to him. Not only did she pass out from seeing him, she was dared to eat the biggest pepper I've ever seen in my entire life thanks to Lee. I could have sworn I saw smoke coming from her ears. Ouch. For such an innocent looking guy, he sure can deal up the worst dares.

Ino? She was the first one to go with truth. …That's a smart thing to do when Naruto is asking you. The guy is so stupid that he asked, "What's your favorite kind of ramen?" What kind of truth is that!? Sakura also went with truth. But damn, Shikamaru's question made her fly off her handle. "Is that your real hair color?" That earned him a HUGE lump on his head. I think I'm afraid to ask Sakura anything now.

Poor Lee's in tears. "As a man, I must choose dare," he said. Ino, being the fashion queen she is, dared Lee to burn his current jumpsuit (after school) and wear "normal" clothes to school tomorrow. It'll be interesting to see Lee without a jumpsuit. Haha.

Sasuke has just dared Shikamaru to ACTUALLY stay awake in Genjutsu. I guess I'll be keeping an eye out for that. Shikamaru actually awake in class? The reason why I didn't see him yesterday is because his head was glued to the desk!

"Alright, I got it!" I yelled. "Hm…Sasuke…"

"I knew it…" he sighed, "Dare. Whaddaya want now?"

"Heh. I dare you…" I paused and grinned, "to go run around the academy after class flapping your arms like a chicken while screaming 'I'm a CHICKEN-DUCK-GOOSE THING! Bawk! Quack! HONK!'"

"What the hell? I'm not doing that!"

"Too bad, Sasuke-KUN. You're doing it." I snickered, forcing the suffix –kun to his name. "Hinata, why don't you go now? I know you've got a nice dare lined up for someone."

"I…I do?" she asked, getting up from the ground.

"Aw, come on! You've gotta have one! Why don't you dare….Neji!" I yelled, pointing at said person.

"Hinata-sama, I suggest you refuse,"

"Sorry…nii-san," the turned to look at him, "B-but I dare you…"

"Hn?"

"To give Tenten-chan a piggyback ride home!"

"WHAT?!" I yelled, "I am NOT letting him piggyback ride me home!"

"Too bad, Tenten…It's part of Hinata's dare," Ino laughed.

"Have fun, Tenten, Neji."

"Screw you Sakura," I glared.

"IT'S NEJI'S TURN, HURRY UP!" Naruto shouted. "HURRY! CLASS IS GONNA START SOON! HURRY, HURRY, HURRY – "

"WE GET THE POINT UZUMAKI!" we chorused…excluding Hinata. I think my new friend has a crush on someone…Hee hee.

"Tenten," he called, "You know the drill."

"Dare," I smirked.

"I dare you – "

"STUDENTS GET BACK TO CLASS!"

" – to spar with me in taijutsu."

"WHAT KIND OF LAME DARE IS THAT?!"

"I wouldn't be saying that if you're the one who asked Ino her favorite kind of ramen, Naruto," Sakura hit him on the head. "Anyway, looks like the break is over. Sasuke, Shikamaru, Tenten, and I will be heading for Genjutsu. Let's meet up in Taijutsu. See you then."

* * *

A/N: Okay, a longer than usual chapter for all of you since I haven't updated in so long. Once again, sorry. Oh, and to Whipped Coffee – I know I promised this yesterday, but some unexpected things came up and I was unable to type up the chapter. Anyway, I hope you wall enjoy. Next chapter will have Neji and Tenten's spar. Not to mention Sasuke going nuts and a piggyback ride for our favorite girl. -wink- 


	6. Girls and White Mix, Don't They?

Chuunin Academy

Chapter 6

A/N: For some reason, I didn't feel like writing in Tenten's POV, so make sure to note that this is in 3rd person, mmk? Oh, and by the way, I know tons of you have this story on alert, and I thank you for that…but if you read, please leave a review. It lets me know how my writing is…not to mention whether or not people still like this fic. I only got **four **reviews for the last chapter… So I'd like to personally thank **Whipped Coffee, Serenity Silence, musagirl15, **and **Chigiri Sasaki.** They were the four reviewers. Thanks guys. Now then, onto the fic!

Disclaimer: I do not own Naruto. sobs Does a little plush of him count?

* * *

'_I hate Genjutsu, I hate Genjutsu…'_ Tenten thought, _'Arg, this sucks. When is the class gonna end!?'_

"Tenten!"

"Uh – what?" Tenten snapped out of her trance, "Um…may I help you, Kurenai-sensei?"

"Perhaps you can tell the class how to disperse a genjutsu."

"Err…" Tenten glanced at her notes. _'Crap…I wasn't taking notes…' _ She quickly glanced at Sakura, who was at the other end of the class room desperately pointing towards the top paragraph of her notes.

"You…stop the flow of your chakra and…immediately bring it back to dispel the enemy's chakra from your body?"

"Good job, Tenten…" A sigh of relief from Tenten, "…But next time, do not rely on Miss Haruno's notes."

"Eep!" the two girls squeaked. "Sorry, Kurenai-senei."

"Very well, then. Who here is capable of telling me a clan from Konoha that was very proficient at using genjutsu?"

"Uchihas."

Everyone turned to stare at the individual who just spoke. He flashed his Sharingan at them in return.

"Wanna try it?"

"Uchiha Sasuke!" Kurenai scolded, "That is quite unnecessary. However, you are correct. The Uchiha clan is known, not only for their powerful _katon_ jutsus, but for their genjutsu techniques as well. Now, flip your books to page 289 and outline…"

* * *

"God, genjutsu was boring!" Tenten sighed, making sure that Kurenai was nowhere in sight. 

"Actually, I think genjutsu is pretty cool,"

"You're nuts, Sakura. That crap _can't_ be interesting…right Sasuke?"

"Hn,"

"Oi!! You guys left me behind!!" Shikamaru yelled, "What was that for?!"

"Not our fault if you fell asleep in genjutsu,"

"Sakura's right, Shikamaru…Which reminds me, you failed Sasuke's dare…" Tenten mumbled.

"Oh god, don't reminds me…" he groaned. "What, do I get a punishment now?"

"…Ya know, that's a good idea…"

"Wait a sec…Are you telling me you **didn't **think of that, Tenten?" Shikamaru asked.

"…Not really. But thanks!" she grinned, "I'll start thinking of a suitable punishment."

"What the hell have I gotten myself into?" he muttered, shaking his head.

Sasuke lifted his head, "We're here."

"Right," Sakura nodded. "Hey Tenten, open the doors."

"What? Are you all lazy bums, now?" she joked, opening the double doors.

"**GOTCHA!**"

"WHAT THE HELL?!" Sakura screamed, "NARUTO, YOU NEARLY GAVE SASUKE-KUN AND I HEART ATTACK!" She pointed to Sasuke, who was standing a few feet away from the doors.

"Oh…COOL! I SCARED SASUKE!"

"Umm…Hey, Naruto?"

"What is it, Tenten?"

"Get your hand…" she took a breath, "_**OFF. MY. CHEST.**_"

"Eh?" He looked down at his hand, "**AAAAAHHH!!!** OH MY GOD TENTEN I SWEAR I DIDN'T MEAN IT, I – I – I – I – OH GOD WHAT'LL I DO?! SHE'S GONNA MURDER ME AND –"

"Naruto?"

"Yes, Tenten?"

"**GO TO HELL!**" Tenten yelled, punching him across the room. "Serves you right, damn pervert."

"TENTEN!!"

"AAHH!" she jumped, "Uh…greetings, Gai-sensei?"

"Greetings, my youthful student!" he s creamed, "Please, in the name of youth, hold your youthful love of taijutsu until the youthful period of youth, also known as Taijutsu, begins!"

"S-sure?" _'I have no clue what he just said…'_

"Excellent!" he flashed a smile her way and turned to the class, "Students! Give me your youthful attention! Today we will be pairing off and youthfully sparring with our partners! Boys with boys, girls with girls. Understood?"

"**No.**"

Everyone turned to the source of the sound. In the middle of the room, Tenten stood up. Her eyes were filled with determination as she defiantly stared her sensei in the eye. Tenten turned her head from side to side, quickly surveying the class. It was obvious that the boys outnumbered the girls. She inwardly sighed.

"Gai-sensei," she started, "with all due respect, may I ask why one must pair up with another person – no, ninja – of the same gender?"

"I thought it was obvious," Gai laughed, "It's clearly because kunoichi cannot compare to –"

"Yes we can!" Tenten shouted, interrupting Gai. "Kunoichi are just as strong as shinobi. We should all be treated equally. Isn't that right, girls?"

The class began to murmur. Some about how she was right. Others about how she was out of her mind, arguing with the teacher. And a few about how she should have kept quiet about it. That is, until one boy decided to voice his thoughts.

"HAHA! Yeah, right!" he screamed, "As if girls could be better."

"Is that so, Uzumaki?" Tenten glared at the blonde boy over her shoulder, "Then come over here and fight me…unless you're scared?"

"WHAT?! Are you kidding me? I'LL TAKE YOU ON AND KNOCK THE LIVIN' DAYLIGHTS OUT OF YOU!!"

Sakura and Ino looked at each other and sighed in unison. It seems like Naruto has forgotten about who nearly killed him this morning…Not to mention who just sent him flying across the room a few minutes ago.

"Is he an idiot or what?!" Sakura whispered to Ino, "Tenten's gonna kick his butt!"

"That's for sure. But hey, Tenten's standing up for people like us. We should be thanking her." Ino mumbled, "Shh! It's starting!"

"Bring it, idiot," Tenten taunted.

"As the future Hokage, I won't lose!" Naruto shouted, pumping a fist in the air. "Here I go!"

Brandishing a kunai, he charged Tenten, purposely aiming away from any vital parts of her body. I mean, men weren't _really _supposed to hurt girls…or so he thought. Tenten took one look at the kunai's point and could tell its intended direction. He was going to intentionally miss her. This infuriated Tenten. She hated having people go easy on her – especially a guy.

As soon as Naruto came within range, Tenten thrust her left hand in the direction of Naruto's kunai. She grabbed his fist after allowing the kunai's blade to pass through her middle and ring fingers, preventing him from using the weapon.

"What the – " he started.

"Weak,"

With a smirk, Tenten spun to her right, bending her knees to get under the younger boy. Without missing a beat, she grabbed his collar and threw him over her shoulder, extracting the kunai from his grip in the process. Naruto crashed into the wall behind Tenten with a resounding _THUD!_ However, gravity would not leave it at that. Naruto's body was pulled down to the ground, causing his head to crash against the wooden floor of the room.

Naruto winced and opened a single eye to look at his opponent. Tenten stood, victorious, above his fallen body. He scowled and attempted to jump up, but she pinned him down to the floor with the kunai she had obtained from him.

"Game over," she smirked.

Silence.

…

…

"**WOO TENTEN!! YOU GO GIRL!" **Ino screamed.

"**HELL YEAH! GIRLS OWN!" **Sakura joined in.

Tenten smiled at her new friends' antics. But she had to admit, girls _do _rock. That's why she fought in the first place, right? She did feel a bit bad for having to beat up Naruto. Oh well, he deserved it anyway.

"If I may continue with my request, Gai-sensei," Tenten turned to her instructor, "I would like some of our sparring matches to be mixed."

"That was a great amount of youth you displayed in both speech and combat, Tenten. Okay, I allow it! Choose your youthful sparring partner _of any gender_ and youthfully continue!" he smiled, giving Tenten a thumbs up (also known as the "good guy" pose).

* * *

"Bring it on, Neji," 

"I don't even need to try," Neji smirked, aiming another punch at Tenten's head.

"Those two have been at it for the entire _period_!" Ino sighed. "When will it end?!"

"…About five more minutes," Shikamaru mumbled. "They've got five minutes to wrap it up."

"Ya can't catch me Neji!" Tenten shouted, jumping into the air while flipping backwards, "I'm too fast for ya!"

"Is that…" he stopped, looking up at her falling form. "…" _'Dammit…why does she have to wear a loose shirt? …White looks good on her though. Wait, what the hell am I thinking?'_

"Zoning out, Hyuuga?" A barrage of weapons was thrown at him.

"…Ngh!" he grunted, snapping out of his thoughts, "I thought weapons weren't allowed."

"I'll make an exception for you," she grinned, eyeing his torn sleeve. "This time I'll really – "

"Will you two give it a rest? The class is over already." Shikamaru sighed. "Let's get outta here, Ino."

"Right behind ya, Shikamaru!"

"…What the hell was that about?" Tenten asked, watching the two walk out the room.

"Hn," Neji shrugged. "Class is over. Chakra control."

"Damn you and your impatience to hell, Neji."

* * *

"**I'M A CHICKEN-DUCK-GOOSE THING! BAWK, QUACK, HONK!" **Sasuke shouted, flailing his arms around. He jumped from tree to tree screaming it at the top of his lungs, attempting to hide from the female race that was looking for him. Who knows? If he yells it loud enough, maybe Tenten will stop this humiliation. 

"AHAHAHAHA. Dear god, this is priceless!" Sakura laughed, clutching her sides, "Tenten! I swear, you're a GENIUS. AHAHAHA!!"

"**I'M A CHICKEN-DUCK-GOOSE THING! BAWK, QUACK, HONK!"**

"I know, aren't I? Haha! Just kidding."

"**I'M A CHICKEN-DUCK-GOOSE THING! BAWK, QUA – TENTEN WHEN THE HELL CAN I STOP?!"**

"Alright, alright. You can stop now." Tenten giggled. "Wow. That has GOT to be the most interesting thing I've ever seen."

"Hmph,"

"Aw Sasuke, don't be that way!" Tenten snickered, slapping his back, "I'm gonna head home now. Late – "

"Oh no you don't, Tenten." Sakura grinned. "You haven't forgotten now, have you?"

"Damn," Tenten muttered, "I was hoping you'd forget after Sasuke's ordeal."

"Neeejiiiii!" Ino chimed, "You know what you have to do!"

Neji stared at them in disgust, "You don't seriously expect me to do it."

"Oh yes we do," Sakura and Ino chorused, shoving Neji towards Tenten. "Now get her on your back."

Neji sighed, squatting down and holding his arms out. "Get on so I can get this humiliation over with."

"Fine. But only because I want this to be over just as badly as you do." Tenten frowned. She laid her arms on his shoulder and clasped her hands together, leaning onto the younger boy. "Giddyup?"

…

…

"Tenten, where the hell do you live?"

"Dammit Neji! The least you can do is ask BEFORE you've already started giving me a piggyback ride!"

"Hn…"

"Oh not your fault, my foot! Fine, I'll show you the way while you walk!" she huffed, unconsciously translating his 'hn'.

And somewhere behind it all a raven-haired boy stared at the two retreating figures, wondering why he suddenly felt a twinge of annoyance at the older prodigy. _'It's probably nothing.'_

* * *

"The next house on your right," 

"Hn," Neji muttered, inwardly rejoicing that it was all over. "Off."

"OW!" Tenten yelled, "DAMMIT HYUUGA. PEOPLE DO **NOT** LIKE BEING DROPPED ON THEIR REAR END WITHOUT A WARNING."

"Really now, you could have fooled me."

"Oh shut the hell up. I'm going." She said, before muttering a quick, "Thanks for the ride."

"…Tenten."

"Hm?"

"White looks good on you," And with a poof, he was gone from sight.

Tenten cocked her head to the side. _'White? I'm not wearing any white…He must be trying to psych me out. Hmph.'_

* * *

_**Later that night…**_

"AH! Finally!" Tenten sighed, "Time for a well deserved bath!"

She opened the door to her bathroom, stripping herself of her shirt. Tenten looked over her body in the mirror. (NOT THAT WAY.) Several scars were littered across her abdomen. The largest was on her shoulder from the time when she accidentally lost her grip on her katana.

Tenten sighed and weakly smiled at herself. As if anyone would fall for a girl with a body like hers. She unclasped her white bra and – Wait a sec.

White bra.

White. Bra.

_**White.**_

"HYUUGA NEJI!!!"

* * *

A/N: Dammit…I'm really losing interest in finishing this fic. But I know I gotta continue. I'll get more inspirations over time. Please review! n-n (I think this is the longest chapter I've ever written... I hope you guys review. XD) 


	7. Challenges Ahoy!

Chuunin Academy

Chapter 7

A/N: OH MY GOD. I'M SO SORRY. I HATE SCHOOL AND HOW IT WON'T LET YOU UPDATE FRICKING FANFICTIONS. -bows to you all- FORGIVE ME! I've had this chapter written since the end of August. I can take a pic to show you all how horrible the lead-y paper looks. Bleh. Anyway…Like I said a little while back – I'm losing inspiration, so I'm gonna fast forward the story by…four months. One-third of a year. I think it'll make things a bit smoother. Not to mention I could wrap up the fic a lot better…somehow. Once again, sorry to all for the wait!

Disclaimer: I don't own Naruto. If I did, it'd be called "Tenten."

* * *

It's been a really long time since I started the Chuunin Academy. Honestly, one-third of a year goes by really quickly if all you do is train, train, and…train. Bleh. That's about all you get to do when one of your closer guy friends is Hyuuga Neji. Or Uchiha Sasuke. I swear, the two of them are addicted to training. The probably get high on it. Haha. Okay that was a bad joke. 

Anyway, the academy isn't really a bad place to be. You get some pretty cool info out of it. Plus, it increases your chances of passing the Chuunin Exams. And I know I've gotta pass that if I want to be one of the greatest female ninja ever. In fact, I already know what I wanna specialize in. Weaponry. Oh how I love the sharp, shiny steel…

…You didn't hear that.

Notable people I've met along the way? Let's see…There's Naruto, Sasuke, Sakura, Ino, Shikamaru, and Hinata. Those guys are from the class a year below me. The only two I know that are originally from my year are Neji and Lee.

* * *

"I can't wait to figure out who's gonna be in my team! It might even be – Tenten? You listening?" 

"Who? What?" I responded, snapping out of my reverie. "Sorry about that…repeat?"

"You know the festival we're supposed to have at school?"

"What about it?" I asked.

"I was wondering about who we'd get teamed up with."

"Ah…" I mumbled.

The festival seems promising…according to Gai-sensei. But when you think about it, anything Gai-sensei talks about sounds promising…and youthful. He claimed that it would be a way to celebrate the success of the Third Hokage's (who just passed away recently) Chuunin Academy. Students are supposed to grouped together at random and complete a certain series of activities. What the activities are, I have no idea. They will be a "youthful" surprise so says Gai-sensei.

"And just who were you hoping to 'get stuck with'?" I joked, "Me?"

"Haha…nah. Well, I was hoping you and Ino…or Hinata," she paused, "…Or Sasuke…"

"Oooo…Looks like _someone_ like a certain chicken-butt haired guy…" I teased.

"Aw shut it. At least I don't have most of the people at the academy thinking that I'm a lunatic for mauling someone. Specifically Hyuuga Neji."

"Ooo…You have a good point there." I laughed, recalling the event.

* * *

_**A Few Months Ago  
**_

"**HYUUGA NEJI!!!**" I screamed, running up to the dark-haired boy. "What the hell was that for?"

"Hm?" He gave me a funny look. "I've no idea what you're talking about."

"I know what you did and I know that you know what you did." I huffed, my cheeks turning red. A small crowd started to form around us. "Don't play innocent, Neji."

"I'm not," he smirked, "I said nothing in particular to you. Just a simple compliment."

"Ha. Sure, if looking at my bra is the definition of "compliment"." An audible gasp from the crowd. "Hyuuga Neji…You are a goddamned pervert."

"All I said is that you looked nice in white. I had no knowledge that your underclothes were white during that time," he reasoned. "For all I know, your underpants could have been blue."

"…Care to repeat that?" I asked carefully. _'My underpants __**were**__ blue yesterday…'_

"I did not see your undergarments."

"No, no…Before that. Like…exactly."

"For all I know your underpants could have been blue?"

"Hyuuga Neji…" I growled, clenching my fist, "Just tell me how the hell you knew that."

"Knew what?" he asked.

"How the hell did you know that it was blue?" I hissed. He took a step back.

"Tenten…I was only using a color at random to show – "

"Tell me, would I look good in blue?"

"…A dark blue, yes. It matches your – "

"**SCREW YOU NEJI!!**"

* * *

"It was so amusing to see him with a black eye." Sakura laughed. 

"Yeah…but then he tripped me and I twisted my ankle." I grumbled. "I'll see you at the festival thing tomorrow. Who knows? Maybe I'll be competing against you and your team for the next two days."

"Hehe…Maybe. We'll see. Bye!" she waved.

* * *

**The Next Day  
**

I scanned through the mass of people in the training field. All of the students, including me, were standing according to first class teachers – meaning that I was standing with people from Aoba-sensei's class. "People" being Neji, Sasuke, and Hinata.

"Ugh…where the heck is Sakura?" I mumbled. "I can't find her pinkness anywhere in this crowd…"

"STUDENTS!!" Tsunade-sama called. No one heard. "**YOUNG NINJAS!!**" Nothing. "**HEY PEOPLE!!**" Silence…

"Alright…" she sighed, "You will be put into teams according to the scrolls that have been given to your Jounin instructors. Find out just who your teammates are and proceed to try your hand at the events provided. That is all." she turned around and walked off, only pausing to say, "You have twenty minutes until we begin!"

After hearing that, I walked around to locate Aoba-sensei. I knew he was in the general area – I mean, I was standing where his class is supposed to be. I really wanted to know who I'd be teamed up with…Mainly because I wanna kick some butt at today's part of the festival. And yes…I'm VERY competitive.

"Aoba-sensei!" I called, spotting him. "Aoba-sensei! Over here!"

"Ah, Tenten. Hello," he smiled goofily, "I've got your scroll right here! Just gimme a second…" He started shuffling around inside the giant bag of scrolls he was carrying. He mumbled the names of several other students before coming across mine. "Aha! Here's yours. Sorry 'bout that."

"It's alright. Thanks!" I bowed, turning around. And luckily enough I caught sight of a pink blob moving through the mass of people. _'Sakura.'_

"Tenten!!" she cried, "Who'd you get teamed up with?! WHO?!"

"Whoa, whoa! Take it easy!" I put my hands in front of myself to ease her screaming. "First off, I haven't even opened my scroll. Second, who're your teammates?"

"Open the scroll, damnit!! Open it!"

"Hey! Answer the ques –"

"**OPEN THE THING!**" A new voice screamed.

"AAH! Ino! When the heck did you get here?" I yelped, jumping around.

"JUST OPEN IT!!" They chorused.

"Alright, alright. Just quit yelling…" I sighed, peeling my scroll open. "It says here…"

* * *

**Sasuke**

"...I'm paired with Tenten and the Hyuuga. Damn." I cursed. Me and Hyuuga on the same team? No. Just…no. Me and Tenten? I suppose that's alright.

Well, that excludes being called a chicken-butt.

Then again…I do kidna respond to the name. I guess it's because Tenten calls me by it so often.

…What the hell am I saying? You didn't just hear that…

Tenten's just a reasonably powerful kunoichi much like Ino and Sakura from my year. She's pretty proficient when it comes to weapons, but she sucks at genjutsu. I would help her if I could, but that's just not me.

…Hold it. What did I just say? I would **help** someone? Okay…Screw everything I just said. All that matters is that I can work with her in this…festival thing.

I looked around and caught sight of her pink Chinese shirt along with the pink from Sakura's hair. Pink's a pretty easy color to find… I walked over to them, spotting Ino along the way. Looks like Ino and Sakura will be our opponents.

"…Sasuke and Neji."

"You called?" I asked, stuffing my hands into my pockets. "Hey."

"Hey Chicken-butt," she greeted, "Looks like you and I are on the same team with Neji."

"Hmph. He just needs to keep up with me."

"I think you have the situation reversed, Uchiha."

"What do you want, Hyuuga?" I growled, inwardly jumping. I wasn't able to sense his presence approaching me… I usually do. Why did I miss it today? I much of been preoccupied by something. But what?

"You're the one who needs to keep up with _me_," he smirked, "Don't drag the team down."

"Break it up guys, break it up." Tenten sighed. She put a hand on each of our chests and pushed us apart. "I swear, I'll be playing peacemaker for the rest of the time we're on a team. Joy."

'…_Why is my chest suddenly so warm?'_

* * *

**Tenten**

"Even number one," Kakashi-sensei smiled, "Make a fire."

…

"You're kidding…right?" I stared at me Ninjutsu teacher. "Couldn't you have thought of a better challenge, Kakashi-sensei?"

"Would you rather wear green spandex, Tenten?"

"…"

"Well?"

"…Making a fire doesn't sound so bad now…" I mumbled. _'It's better than wearing spandex suits…'_

"I thought so. Then again you'll have to do so for Gai's event."

"…"

"Have fun," he grinned, "Oh, and you may begin."

"FIREWOOD!!" someone screamed, "WE NEED FIREWOOD!!"

I turned around to face Neji and Sasuke. "Who ever said that is right. We need firewood to make a fire."

"Not necessarily," Sasuke smirked. "Wood is only used to keep the fire alive."

"Whatever," I rolled my eyes. "Neji go get some firewood, will ya?"

"Done," he responded, leaning against the tree he knocked over.

"…Jyuuken?" I asked. He nodded. "Great. All we need to do now is light it on fire."

"Which I've done."

"Huh?" I peeked beyond Neji and saw a small flame behind him. "…Oh right. You use flame justsu, don't you Sasuke?"

A gust of wind came from nowhere and spread the fire we had made on the tree trunk. Neji quickly jumped away from it, avoiding any burns. I stared at the giant flame in front of me.

"Holy crap," I whispered. "Neji, couldn't you have gotten…a _smaller_ piece of firewood?"

"Hn." He shrugged.

"Well, well," Kakashi smiled, walking over to us. "Looks like you guys have a nice fire going. Good job. You win." He stared at our fire. "Just make it smaller next time. We don't want all of Konoha to catch on fire."

"Hai," we nodded. One down…several more to go. Damn.

* * *

**Training Field**

"My challenge for you youthful students is to wear this youthful spandex and youthfully brush your teeth for two hours straight! Green spandex for the boys and neon pink for _the ladies._" He grinned, wiggling his eyebrows during the last two words. …Is it me or does that look **really **wrong? Eurgh.

I leaned over to Sasuke, "Is it me or does that sound impossible?"

"So far it seems like the latter," he muttered.

"I suggest we forego this challenge," Neji frowned. "I would rather not have sodium fluoride in my mouth for two hours."

"Agreed," I nodded. "Let's leave this to Lee's team. He's the only one who can –"

"YOSH! GAI-SENSEI!! I SHALL YOUTHFULLY COMPLETE THIS TASK!"

"…Uh…yeah…" I mumbled.

"We give!"

"We're forfeiting!"

"Count us out!"

"Forget this!"

"We forego this challenge!" I shouted, raising my hand.

"GUY-SHENSHEI!! DOESH SHIS MEAN I WRIN?!" Lee cried, furiously brushing his teeth. I've never really understood why he loves…doing what he does.

"LEE! YOUR TEAM IS THE ONLY ONE THAT REMAINS! CONGRATULATIONS ON YOUR YOUTFUL VICTORY! SAKURA! INO! LEE!"

"Losers," Sasuke muttered.

"Aw, c'mon. Don't call say that about them."

"GUY-SENSHEI! YOU ARE ZHE BESHT!" Lee shouted, toothbrush still in his mouth.

"As you were saying?" Neji asked.

"…Okay, so Lee's a little nuts, but Sakura and Ino are good people!"

"A little?" Sasuke raised an eyebrow.

"Arg…" I muttered. "Just leave 'em alone, alright?"

"Whatever,"

"We need to move onto the next challenge or else we'll default," Neji said, walking towards the other end of the field. I saw Aoba-sensei standing to the left of several training posts with targets posted on them.

"Targets?" I wondered aloud. "Does that mean it involves weapons and accuracy?"

"Probably," Sasuke shrugged. "If it does, we'll win. Or rather, you will."

"Haha…Right." I laughed.

* * *

**On The Way Home**

"Ah…I'm tired." I sighed.

"Same here. I think I used up all my chakra…"

"Aw, whatever. At least we each won some of the stuff." I said, turning to face Sakura. "I guess I'm happy with that."

"Heh. Why wouldn't you be happy? Your team is beating all the others. My team only beat a few of the challenges – and one of them by default!"

"Haha. Yeah, you were lucky to have Lee on your team. That guarantees at least one win. And if Sasuke hadn't fallen off the tree, we could have won Shizune's challenge. But no, the idiot decides to use too much chakra while walking up the tree and smashes it to bits! I feel bad for it. Didn't your team win that event? You won that one right? You're best when it comes to chakra control…"

"Yeah, we did win that one. But chakra control's nothing compared to seeing through things like genjutsu."

"Are you kidding me? I didn't even do anything during that one. Sasuke did all the work by seeing through her genjutsu. Which reminds me – why are you complaining in the first place? Your team is right behind mine!"

"But the events you won were so much cooler!" she wailed. "You even won Aoba-sensei's by hitting all of the targets at once!!"

"Hey, hey! Quit flattering my team. Flatter your own." I joked. "Naruto's team isn't doing _so _bad, either. Didn't Shikamaru get them one win by beating Asuma-san in a game of shougi? Isn't that less cool than walking up a tree?"

"No. Walking up a tree and brushing my teeth isn't cooler than winning a game of shougi. Nothing can be worse than winning an event where you have to brush your teeth for two hours…"

"Suck it up. You won. That's what matters, right?" I grinned. "Did you hear that the final event is going to take **all day **tomorrow? Some said it might even take more!"

"Yeah, I did," she nodded. "I wonder what it'll be like if it takes up a whole day…or more. It kinda makes me scared."

"Who knows? We'll find out tomorrow, though." I grinned, stepping inside my house. "I'll see you then Sakura!" _'But I've got this sick feeling in my stomach. Something weird is gonna happen…'_

* * *

A/N: God…I made this chapter REALLY long…I think. Anyway, I've recently decided to allow you, my loyal readers, to decide who Tenten will end up with in the end. Will it be Sasuke? Or Neji? Let me know in your reviews, because I have a feeling this may end in about three to four chapters. Thanks! -dives into her mass of homework that she has to finish- 

EDIT: Lots of you have asked about SasuTen in this fic. Yes, there will be major SasuTen in the next chapter. This was kind of a chapter to lead into it. There will be lots of SasuTen and one sided NejiTen in the next chapter. However, we have yet to find out who she'll end up with in the end. You people will decide that for me. Make sure to let me know.


End file.
